Moving Day
by Black-Hat Jack
Summary: Church is pent up in the car, and Allison isn't making things easy for him. Rated M for sex! Smutty, sexy sex! Also, I finally got around to editing the mistakes. So now it's perfect!


So, here's the last of my fanfic spree. A smutty one, too.

"Imagine your OTP in the car, with Person A being the driver and the receiver of a blowjob from Person B."

I figured I'd go back to my roots and write some Church/Texas. I think this is the best of them all, not because it's smutty, but because I think I did the best in writing it. Probably because I like blowjobs, so I had an imagination to work with.

* * *

"So, we're almost there, right?" Allison asked, smiling at her fiancée, putting her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. She fanned herself with her hand. "Damn it, it's hot." she said, sweat trickling down her neck and in-between the valley of her breasts.

Leonard Church didn't say a thing. He didn't turn to look at his beautiful lover, he didn't dare to. _"She just had to wear that fucking tank-top, didn't she?"_ he mentally whined.

His cock had been erect since Tennessee, and they were just getting out of there. He tried everything in the book to get himself to stop thinking about Allison. He attempted to repress every memory of sex that he could remember, and he wasn't even halfway done. Currently, he was imagining her in his favorite outfit she had - the cowgirl hat and boots. A deadly combination for a driver who hadn't touched his gal since they filled up on gas, and that was because she had "accidentally" backed into him.

And accidentally rubbed her ass against him for ten straight seconds.

"Leonard! You're drifting!"

Allison's harsh bark snapped him back, making him over-correct a little, swerving slightly.

"Shitshitshit!" Church shouted, panicking, "Fucking fuck!"

He eventually managed to calm down enough to bring the car back into his lane, set straight on heading to their new home.

Allison stared at him, their breathing a little irregular. "Leon, what the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Church had enough. He growled loudly, swerving over onto the patch of grass, putting the car into park. He looked at her with his pale blue eyes, nostrils flaring. "Okay, Tex, you wanna know what's the matter with me?" he snarled, running a hand through his shaggy, ink black hair, "Well, I've had a god damn stiff cock since we stopped for gas in Tennessee, dammit!"

Allison smirked coyly at him. "Oh really? You think I didn't notice, hun?" she drawled, her hand migrating over to the rather large bulge in his jeans.

Church bit his lip, causing Allison to unzip him. "You know," she giggled, eying his lips, "You are so damn cute when you're all pent up. I think I'll make us move even further next time."

Church groaned, her soft, damp hands freeing his cock from his blue boxers, stroking it slowly, tracing her thumb along the underside of it. "Mm, you're a big boy, aren't you, Leon? Why should I solve this problem for you?" she teased, stroking him slower, her other hand lightly massaging his balls.

Church's eyes widened at the possibility of no blowjob for the rest of the drive. "M-massage!" he sputtered out, "Candles! Kinky sex!"

Allison lowered her lips to the head of his manhood, smirking softly. "There better be handcuffs, lover boy."

Church laid his head back against the headrest of his seat, sighing. Tex's mouth felt so wonderful after all this time, warm, with that marvelous tongue of hers, caressing his cock gently, tracing her full name on the head - Allison Beth Church.

"Fuuuucck…" He groaned, wishing he could at least be a little bit more articulate with his sex voice. But she loved his drawn-out swearing, moving one hand under her jeans to relieve some her own tension.

"You know what I love about your cock, Leonard?" she said to him, stroking it fast, the slick sounds filling the car. "It _fills _me. Whenever we fuck, I'm _so_ full, and it makes me want to change everything about me, just so I can have it in me even more, Leon. It makes me think that if I'm nicer, you'll bend me over the table and fuck me more."

_"Oh, Christ, not the voice."_ He thought, screwing his eyes shut, enjoying the sensations of her sultry voice and her hand, his feet pressing hard into the floor of the car.

"I love that freckle on the underside of it. Right next to that vein." she murmured, stopping her strokes to lower her lips to the blemish, kissing it softly, drawing a heart around it with her tongue, then, traveling it all along the vein beside it.

"Oh, fuck, A-Allison…" Church gasped, clutching the armrests tightly. "I'm so damn close!"

Allison bit her lip, stroking him even faster. "Well then, I'll have to do an extra good job, won't I, Mr. Church?" she said in such a cute, innocent voice, which was completely the opposite of what she was about to do.

Allison sank her head down to the very base, gagging only a little. She had years of practice with his leviathan. Her nose pressed against the light amount of black hair that he had, tickling her. Her tongue had glided across the entire underside of his erection, the very tip against his balls. She repeated this again, savoring the delicious sounds coming from her fiancée.

Church moaned her name, prompting her to deepthroat him again. "Fuck, Allison, I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck, A-Allison!"

Allison retreated to the head of his cock, feeling burst after burst of cum to fill her mouth. She swallowed it all, not wanting to make a mess all over.

"You weren't kidding, you had a lot in ya." she said, pulling her hand out of her jeans. "You want a snack, baby?" she smirked, putting her slick, wet fingers into his open mouth, shivering at the feeling of his tongue smother her nimble digits.

"C'mon, Leon, pack it in and let's go!" she ordered, the old drill sergeant attitude emerging, "We got at least a whole afternoon of driving left! Then you get to fuck me senseless, big boy."

As he pulled back onto the highway, Allison smiled at him. "You got any mints?"


End file.
